


gentle hands for the sore body

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Kageyama mutters dubiously. </p><p>“Nothing~” Hinata singsongs. “Your hands feel really good.”</p><p>There is a scoff from Kageyama’s side as he comments, “The last time you said that was when I had my hands on your—“</p><p>--------</p><p>Kageyama gives Hinata a massage when the latter complains about his body being sore, after a long session of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle hands for the sore body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michiko165](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko165/gifts).



> My friends told me that their bodies are sore and this...just popped out. I hope you guys will feel better soon ;w;
> 
> And holy crap how does one decide on a title and a summary /cry

As soon as Hinata enters Kageyama’s room, he goes straight for the bed and flops onto it, making the bed bounce slightly. 

“Aaaaahh… I’m so tired.” Hinata says, hugging Kageyama’s pillow to his face, sniffing it slightly—the smell of his boyfriend on it somehow a comfort. “My body is all sore, ugh.”

“It’s your own fault for wanting extra practice for that long, dumb idiot.” Kageyama drops his bag down before sitting down on the bed, joining his orange-haired teammate.

“Shut up, Bakageyama.” Hinata mutters in retort, snuggling his face deeper into the pillow.

There is an exasperated sigh and Hinata feels the bed dipping down at Kageyama’s weight, as the setter joins him on the bed. When Hinata peeks up to see the grumpy teen scowling down at him with a serious face, he squints and says in a wary tone, “Just so you know, we’re not doing it today. I mean it when I say I’m seriously tired and I’m not moving my body in extraneous bed exercises—“ 

A hit on the back of his head interjects Hinata’s speech, making him yelp in protest instead.

“Ow! Oy Kageyama, I’m gonna sue you for domestic violence, you violent bastard!”

“Shut up. Lie over.”

Hinata tilts his head in confusion, keeping his eyes on Kageyama as he climbs further into the bed. Reluctantly, he does lie over as per his broody boyfriend’s order. 

“What? What are you doing?” Hinata asks, suspicion lacing his voice.

Right now, Kageyama has positioned himself so that his two legs are trapping Hinata’s body, careful not to push down his weight on the slighter built of the two.

“I’m going to give you a massage.” Kageyama says, as if it’s obvious. “So keep you head down and relax, dumbass Hinata.”

Hinata perks up at the mention of a massage, settling himself comfortably on the bed once more, tension evaporating from his skin. It’s rare to have Kageyama pampering him like this, so he’s not going to risk a comment or some teasing, in case the secretly shy and self-conscious boyfriend of his will stop in the middle and opt for a fight-wrestle they usually end up in. 

He couldn’t help but hum and giggle happily though, as he feels Kageyama’s hands—the same ones that give him tosses—starts to work on his sore muscles, kneading on tense knots and working out the kinks.

“What?” Kageyama mutters dubiously.

“Nothing~” Hinata singsongs. “Your hands feel really good.”

There is a scoff from Kageyama’s side as he comments, “The last time you said that was when I had my hands on your—“

“NO! We are not going to talk about that time,” Hinata cuts him off before Kageyama can elaborate any further, a flush rising up his neck and to his cheeks. “I’ve told you, we’re not doing anything today, and talking about those kind of stuff will just get you excited, so stop it!”

There is another huff from Kageyama, before he proceeds with his massage in silence, his hands firm but gentle, Hinata’s sighs of pleasure the only sound filling the room.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Mhmm…” Hinata mumbles dreamily, his head starting to become hazy with sleepiness, already starting to doze.

Hinata can vaguely hear a ‘tsk’, and he feels Kageyama getting off of him, making him whine at the loss of the pleasant sensation Kageyama’s ministrations have been giving him.

“Are you staying the night? Have you told your family?” Kageyama whispers as he carefully gathers Hinata in his arms, looping his arms around him, spooning him.

“Mmm…texted mom, said I’m gonna stay at your place…too tired to walk home…” Hinata mumbles, barely coherent, getting drowsier and drowsier as the familiar warmth of Kageyama’s body envelops him.

“Alright.” Hinata feels a kiss pressed against the back of his head, and he hums in blissful languor, creeping further and further into sleep. “Now, sleep.”

As Hinata’s breathing evens out, Kageyama also slowly falls asleep to the bundle of warmth in his arms, the familiar scent pervading his nostrils, and the feel of his boyfriend’s body against him.

That night, the two dream of playing volleyball together, and there isn’t a dream any sweeter, and they sleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
